A Halloween Treat
by Saku-Chan.x
Summary: All Sakura wanted was a nice, relaxing evening after feeding the sugar hungry trick or treaters. The last thing she expected was to have the all the members of Akatsuki in her house, competing for her attention. Akatsuki x Sakura


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** It was that time of year again: Halloween. All Sakura wanted was a nice, relaxing evening after feeding the sugar hungry trick or treaters. The last thing she expected was to have the all the members of Akatsuki in her house, coming to see their little Sakura chan. Akatsuki x Sakura

This is for Vesper chan's October Spirit contest, please enjoy my first contest entry8-) I would strongly recommend "A New Destiny" by 00Sakura00 –it's an amazing story, go check it out!

_www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)5151266(slash)1(slash)A_New_Destiny_

_

* * *

_

**-A Halloween Treat-**

* * *

"The cupcakes should be done by now..." The pinkette mused to herself, and just as a few more minutes passed her timer had echoed through her small kitchen. The pleasant scent of another freshly cooked batch cupcakes lingered in the air; she put on her panda bear customised oven mitts before retrieving the double chocolate flavoured confections.

She smiled in satisfaction at how well they had turned out; Sakura had always had a bad case of the sweet tooth, especially when she was younger. But she assumed she had a valiant excuse this time, considering it was that time of year again –which was of course one of the favourite events of the year: Halloween. Her street in particular contained a group of young children, who always in the past came to her house for candy, but more importantly for her cupcakes.

It was an old family recipe, which was used specially for special occasions. Sakura had always loved to bake, whenever she had free time in her time consuming job at her local hospital. Her mother had originally gotten her into it, as she had made freshly cooked sweets almost everyday when she came home from a hard day at school. So during her childhood, whenever she was allowed to help her mother cook the treats, she had gradually improved over time and always took pleasure in seeing the happy smiles of the people who tasted her cooking.

She placed the cupcakes individually onto two plates, after allowing them to cool off. The pinkette glanced out of her window just above her sink, where there were orange neon lights adoring the brown, aging houses. The leaves from the trees flowed slowly to the ground, making the formerly dull and gray colours match with the Halloween lights. There were neatly carved pumpkins, sitting just outside the doors with a candle lit, causing a slightly intimidating sight for the young trick or treaters. There seemed to be smoke coming from the mountain ranges, but Sakura brushed it off as teenage delinquency.

Her house however was completely deprived of the eye-catching glow of the Halloween themed town. Apart from the lonely pumpkin which was settled on her windowsill, she didn't bother hanging up bright neon lights, as Halloween was only for one night, so she didn't see the point in decorating her house.

Sakura's thoughts came to a halt when she heard the faint knocking on her door; she glanced briefly at her watch, which indicated it was already half past 6. She smiled as she quickly grabbed the plate of cupcakes and opened the door; she was greeted by the sight of a few witches, vampires, zombies and a blanket-made ghost costume.

"Happy Halloween Miss Sakura!" They all chorused together, their cheeky grins showing through their heavily applied make-up. She noticed their pumpkin designed bags were almost filled to the brim, Sakura smiled fondly as she returned the bright greeting as she offered them to take one of the cupcakes each. They all thanked her before going off in a hunt for more delicious treats off her fellow neighbours. She shook her head at their evident excitement, and closed the door.

During the course of the hour, she had served up most of her cupcakes to the children, she was happy to see the smiling faces of each child she handed a cupcake to. At around about quarter to 8 Sakura decided to retire for the remainder of the evening, as the knockings on the door ceased long ago. She dressed into her sleeping garments before promptly making herself a nice, inviting warm cup of hot chocolate, with of course the addition of marshmallows. Within minutes, she had settled herself onto her sofa and began watching her favourite shows.

As a couple of hours passed by, when it was roughly around half past nine, Sakura was about to make herself another cup of hot chocolate when she could have sworn she heard the faint sound of knocking on her door. She listened again, just to double check, but to her relief there seemed to be no one there. Sakura was sure there weren't that many teenagers around this place, as they usually kept to themselves by going out to parties or staying in to watch a horror movie marathon.

She stirred the blend of her hot chocolate, and then the knocking had started again. The pinkette's eyebrows furrowed together, it was already too late for the children to be coming around. The trick or treaters would normally stop around 8 o'clock to eat up all of their candy; she cautiously stepped towards the door and peeked through the hole to see a bunch of masked –most probably teenagers standing right outside her door. She was just about able to suppress the uneasiness at the pit of her stomach.

Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door cautiously.

"Can I help you?" She kept to a polite tone as she inspected what she assumed was a group of teenagers, they seemed to exchange looks before returning their gaze at her.

"Don't you recognise us?" A low, deep voice questioned, a voice which obviously didn't belong to a teenager. Sakura simply raised a slender eyebrow at the man, "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before," Sakura replied smoothly, thinking that they were just trying to play a game with her.

"That's mean Sakura-chan!" The said woman's eyes widened slightly, shock emitted from her as the thought of how they knew her name lingered in her mind. "We always remembered you!" One man in particular had a childish tone; he crossed his arms over his chest almost sullenly.

"Ah—"Sakura nearly screamed when one of them suddenly latched onto her, his tenebrous figure towered over her own petite body. He snuggled closer to her, causing Sakura to freeze up completely. His other companions radiated anger off their bodies, as the dark haired male seemed to like the position he was in, despite snuggling to an unresponsive pinkette.

"Tobi, get your hands off Sakura-chan, yeah!" A blond male suddenly ripped Tobi off the slightly dazed woman, and was instantly standing in front of the pinkette as he patted her head affectionately with a goofy grin. He had taken off his mask, revealing his one blue eye, and his hair resembled her best friend Ino.

"Sakura-chan, you remember me don't you, yeah?" He smiled hopefully, causing Sakura to ponder for a moment. He _did _seem familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen him...it had not occurred to her that the strangers had barged into her home, and made themselves comfortable standing around her.

"I remember seeing you somewhere," Sakura bit her lip subconsciously, trying to think, but the distraction of having "Tobi" play with her hair and the blond smiling at her was too much. Realisation hit her as she gave the rest of the group another look, with their masks finally removed. The last thing she expected was to have the all the members of Akatsuki–minus Konan, in her house. It unnerved her beyond end.

"Oh, you are Akatsuki," Sakura sighed, her emerald eyes calmly scanning through the faces. Tobi looked like a child on Christmas –like he always did, while the blond guy grinned. Another dark haired male stepped forward carefully towards the scared pink haired woman, he created a calm, soothing atmosphere around him. Sakura recognised him almost immediately, his highly attractive face, and the pure gracefulness of his actions only implied one thing –Itachi Uchiha.

"It's nice to see you again, Uchiha-san" Sakura greeted somewhat timidly, as she glanced at him before averting her eyes once more. He practically _oozed_ in authority, she had heard about him from Sasuke when they were students. He had always criticised his older brother for some reason, Sakura could have sworn she had sensed he had a strong hatred for Itachi by the way he spoke of him, yet there were moments when he would praise him regarding memories of his childhood.

The main thing about Itachi that Sasuke warned her about was that he was dangerous, and shouldn't be trusted. Whatever that meant, Sasuke certainly isn't an open book when it came to emotions. Despite being forced to spend most of her school time with the members of Akatsuki, (as she was in most of the advanced class) she didn't speak to Itachi that much, considering he was mostly silent the entire term, apart from when Sakura asked him for help on particularly hard questions . But in a way, Sakura felt thankful as she managed to pass the class with flying colours, with the help of Itachi.

"The feeling's mutual, Sakura-san." His lips twitched slightly, almost curling into a fond smile. Sakura flushed faintly as she felt uncomfortable under the intensity of his stare, she assumed the blond guy came to her rescue, as he casually slung an arm over her shoulder and rubbed his cheek with hers. She was obviously mistaken, as he seemed to want to harass her as well.

"I'm Deidara, in case you forgot Sakura-chan," He chipped happily, feeling content being close to the pink haired beauty. Sakura however felt even more uncomfortable with the proximity between her and the self proclaimed "Deidara".

"Deidara," Sakura started off nervously, the blond stopped in his actions for a moment, and glanced at her. "Will you please get off me?" She struggled with the sudden urge to strangle him, and inwardly sighed with relief when he finally let go reluctantly.

"Can someone tell me the reason why you all barged into my house?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, a stern look plastered on her face. It was already getting late, and she was supposed to be in work the following morning, she was _allowed_ to be cranky.

"We wanted to see you since we left school, it's seems like _forever _since we last seen you." Tobi grinned, and attempted to hug her again but his plans were foiled by a shark look-a-like, who simply rolled his eyes at his friend's attention span. She had easily identified him as Kisame, as she remembered being in one of the advanced classes with him in school. He came across as a calm, good humoured person, so Sakura didn't mind being in his company.

"It's only been two years," Sakura deadpanned, she rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised Tobi still had not changed, "Besides, aren't you all millionaires, don't you guys have anything better to do than to bother me?" It was true, pretty much all of their families owned successful businesses. She didn't understand why they would chose to spend time with her when they had the power to get what they wanted with a simple gesture of their hands.

"But I liked spending time with you Sakura-chan!" Tobi protested, his arms flailing around wildly, which threatened to hit someone near him. He looked comical when he pouted at the pinkette, who simply sighed at his antics.

"Maybe another time, Tobi," She shrugged.

"We've been bored shitless since we never see you, you're fun to be around, yeah." Deidara smiled sincerely, causing Sakura to eye him warily. "Seriously, don't you guys have a Halloween party or something rich people gathering?"

"We did, but the parties are dull and boring." Sasori intervened, his amber eyes observing the pinkette, who suppressed a persistent yawn as the urge to sleep nearly overcame her senses.

"Well, you're all seen me so now you can leave." Sakura pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Ne Sakura-chan, do we really annoy you that much?"

"Truthfully speaking...yes," If this was a cartoon, virtually everyone would have face-faulted, apart from Itachi of course. Uchihas _do not _face-fault. Sakura brushed the hasty protests aside, as she moved over to the door. "Yeah, well I have work in the morning so if you guys don't mind." She gestured to the door but to her dismay, no one bothered to move a muscle.

Now Sakura was usually an easily irritable person, but it was getting late and the only thing she wanted to do was sleep. But before she could speak, another person entered her small, hallway, she was at least thankful that he had the courtesy to shut the door. However, the others didn't look happy to see him.

"Madara, what are you doing here?" Deidara questioned angrily, causing Sakura to glance at the newcomer warily, his long black hair spiky hair fell down his back, and his alarmingly blood red eyes almost instantly stared at her the moment he arrived. The pinkette recalled meeting him on a few occasions when she visited Sasuke, although he wasn't part of the Akatsuki, he along with Itachi were working in their family business.

"I heard you were all visiting Sakura," He stated, as if it was completely obvious. Sakura's discomfort in this situation grew by the minute, she barely knew any of the people here, yet they all somehow know her. It was frankly annoying especially when she all she wanted to do was sleep.

"It's been awhile m'love." He smirked, a predator glint in his eyes. Sakura inwardly shuddered, despite their limited meetings; he seemed to take an immediate likely towards her, much to Sakura's annoyance. He had taken every opportunity he was given to be around Sakura, and sent her only the best flowers and presents nearly almost every _fricking_ day.

"Yes Madara, it's uh nice to see you too," Sakura nodded, averting her eyes away from his lust-filled ones to the floor. This is when she had realised she was only wearing one of her dad's big shirts which reached just above her knees.

_That_ would explain why some of them were eying her up. Especially Hidan, she wondered why he kept sending her unsubtle winks and smirks. _Pervert_.

Suddenly feeling conscious of her state, she tried to pull her shirt lower in a poor attempt to look somewhat decent. Itachi seemed to sigh as he shrugged off his –most likely to cost more than what she gets in her pay check- coat and placed it onto her shoulders. Sakura blinked in confusion for a moment, as she felt an unexpected weight on her shoulders, but soon relished in the surprising warmth of the coat along with the alluring scent of his cologne.

She peered at the silent older Uchiha in pure curiosity through her long eyelashes, she could imagine why hundreds of girls literally threw themselves at him. He appeared to be a gentleman, with an added bonus of his god-like looks. Sakura, did not share these feelings with his fellow fan girls. Sure he was absolutely gorgeous, and he had a very high IQ level, but Sakura was more interested in personality, as she wouldn't want to be stuck with an emotionless asshole for the rest of her life. (Despite having good looks)

"Thank you..." Sakura wasn't sure whether to address him formally, as she didn't really feel comfortable calling him "Itachi" but she wasn't sure if he wanted her to acknowledge him as "Uchiha-san" considering he seemed...slightly curious when she called him that. He simply stared at her with his black, impassive eyes before he responded "You can call me Itachi, Sakura-san." The said girl flushed tomato red, as she scratched her cheek sheepishly. "O-Okay, Itachi-san."

"You're so cute, Sakura-chan!" Madara decided to ruin the moment, by invading Sakura's personal bubble. Sakura squeaked in protest as he nuzzled her hair in affection, she was positive that her face must have been turned cherry red, as her face felt like it was burning. Itachi's eyes narrowed in irritation at the older Uchiha, who happily embraced the embarrassed pinkette. So, being the gentleman he was, he gently seized the girl out of his perverted cousin's grasp as he stepped in front of her.

"Madara, please restraint yourself from molesting Sakura-san." Itachi's steel eyes watched his relative closely, the dark haired male pouted as he kept sneaking subtle looks in Sakura's direction despite the heated glare Itachi was sending him. Sakura inwardly sighed in relief, as she wrapped Itachi's gray coat closer to her form in order to keep the welcoming warmth it provided.

She looked around for the others, which stayed in the hallway while the rest had disappeared somewhere. There didn't seem to be any signs of Konan anywhere, she was one of the only members of Akatsuki she was able to talk to without getting intimidated or worse –molested. She frowned, her eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

She noticed a presence standing in front of her form, and dared to look up. The person owned violet orbs, with his white hair slicked back and was accompanied by an arrogant smirk on his face. Sakura blinked in bemusement at the male, who in return poked the girl on the forehead.

"Nice you fucking meet you, bitch." He grinned, causing the girl to wince slightly at his...selection of words. She was used to Naruto constantly swearing at the smallest things, but something about this guy caused anger to flare within her. She glared at the foul mouthed male, and before she could think her actions though, she had slapped him. She had heard about Hidan, due to his reputation at school. Fortunately she wasn't in any of his classes; otherwise she wouldn't know how she would have managed to cope.

Her eyes widened as his head was turned to the side due to the impact, his face was hidden as he slowly turned back to face her. She instinctively stepped backwards, as she watched him carefully. To her surprise, the smirk was still in place and Sakura had a feeling she wouldn't like where this was going.

"I like you, bitch!" He stated, almost proudly. She might have taken it for a compliment if he hadn't ruined it at the end. She watched silently as he leaned forward and leaned his forehead against hers, her emerald eyes staring into deep violet ones. She realised that he was moving closer, but to Hidan's dismay before he had the chance to taste the sweet cherry blossom's lips, she was snatched away by Madara.

"She's _mine_." He all but growled, as he went into protective mode and proceeded to molest the poor girl. Itachi rolled his eyes at his cousin's child-like behaviour, while Hidan snarled at the older Uchiha who simply smirked back. Sakura, being in the middle of it wished that this would've happened to a girl who actually enjoyed the attention, she felt like she was being suffocated by their affections.

"She doesn't fucking like you, bastard!"

"I think you'll find she knows me more therefore she likes me more, you idiot."

"She doesn't like you, you asswipe motherfucker!"

She sighed, and grumbled mostly to herself. While Hidan and Madara were having a shouting match, Sakura took it upon herself to escape to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She sure needed one at a time like this, Itachi followed her quietly. While she was stirring her hot beverage, she offered the young Uchiha one of her remaining cupcakes. He seemed surprised at first, before accepting one. After that, they stayed in comfortable silent.

Until he decided to speak, "I remember you used to give these to Sasuke," He glanced at the pinkette, who nodded. "Yes, I loved to cook. Especially sweets." She smiled, as she took another sip of her drink. "Usually now I only make these at Halloween,"

He stared at her for a moment, as he took a bite of the cupcake. It was relatively sweet and moist, and there were both white and plain chocolate chips in the mixture which added to the saccharine taste. He didn't normally eat sweet food, but he could make an exception for Sakura.

"Do you like it?" Sakura inquired, leaning against the kitchen counter. He casted a fugacious look over in her direction, before looking back to the cupcake in his hand. "It has a...pleasant taste." He seemed to struggle for words, as he didn't want to offend the young woman. She was a pretty good cook, by his standards.

At his words, she instantly lit up, a bright smile adoring her face. "Really? Sasuke told me you aren't fond of sweets." She shrugged, and drained the last of her coffee before placing it in the sink. She was about to turn around when she bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry Itachi-san—"She was cut off by the young Uchiha swooped down to place a delicate kiss on her cheek, by this innocent gesture her face instantly flamed up. "No need to apologise Sakura-san, thank you for the cupcake." He smiled gently at the pinkette, who weakly returned it.

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Itachi you bastard, you wanted Sakura-chan all yourself!"

The pair was both brought to attention, as they looked to the door to find a fuming Hidan and Madara, who was torn between snuggling his favourite girl and beating the crap out of Itachi. Sakura slapped her forehead, while Itachi sighed.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

Much to Sakura's dismay, every single one of the Akatsuki members decided to stay over in her house, without her consultation of course. But, being only one person, she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against all of them.

Tobi followed her around the house like a love stuck puppy; she didn't mind his company that much, as long as he kept his distance. Madara seemed to have a bad habit of popping out of nowhere to suddenly pester her; he gave out the impression of being a cockroach that just wouldn't die no matter how much Sakura had hit him for plainly being a pervert.

Sasori was fine, he smiled at her, in a friendly way. He didn't speak though (at first), she just assumed he was shy. Until of course, he suddenly attacked her for "being too cute". Then Sakura reminded herself never to stay alone with him _ever_.

Deidara was more...behaved than the others, he didn't try anything with her. He seemed perfectly content with just standing near her, or watching her look over her work. It unnerved her to no end, but nevertheless she didn't speak of it and instead let him help her with the condition he didn't blow anything up.

Hidan was a different matter, he continued to greet her with a constant use of swear words. She suppressed the urge to strangle him when he kept calling her a "bitch", but then he eventually started called her Sakura. He did have his moments when he was sweet and thoughtful, and then it was end up ruining it by insulting her. At this point, she couldn't hold back her anger anymore and hit him on more than one occasion. The weird thing was he seemed to actually enjoy it... _Freak_.

Despite not spending too much time with Kisame, he seemed polite enough, when she asked him for something he seemed to be happy to comply to her wishes. He was like a big brother in that aspect. So was Zetsu, like Sasori he didn't speak that much –but thankfully he didn't harass her, like Sasori did. He simply, like Kisame gave his help when necessary.

Itachi mostly stayed in her small study and looked at her selection of books –mostly consisting of medical books with the exception of a few romance novels here and there. Whenever he was even near Sakura, either Madara or Hidan would be near, almost like they were watching his every move, in case he would try anything with Sakura...again. Besides that, he acted like a complete gentleman towards her. Sakura admitted he was one of the members she could feel comfortable with.

Pain, being the leader of the group gave out a sense of authority, and found her interesting to watch. Sakura didn't mind that much; he was very polite and kept a comfortable distance between himself and Sakura unlike the perverted Madara.

It actually turned out that Konan was currently on a business trip; Sakura wondered if it was pure coincidence, or did she actually have a business trip? Whenever the blue haired woman was around, no one dared to bother Sakura, in fear that they would get bashed on the head. This was one of the main reasons why Sakura stayed with Konan most of the time during school, in fear of getting casually molested.

She supposed they weren't that bad to be around, as long as they behaved themselves of course. Over the course of the late evening, Itachi insisted for her to get some needed sleep, and promised that he would not let anyone bother her. Sakura was sceptical at first, but eventually agreed, being too tired to argue as she easily fell into a deep slumber.

Much to her surprise, no one bothered her at all. That is, until she finally awoke to find it was already nine o'clock. She was supposed to be working at eight. She let out a stream of curses that would even make Hidan blush; she was late for work, due to nobody considering she had to go to work in the morning. Roughly five minutes later, after Sakura had a speedy shower –she couldn't risk it, having perverts in her house after all, and changed into her usual attire as she made her way downstairs. She grabbed her keys, her coat and all other necessary items she needed and promptly headed straight for the door.

That is, until Deidara suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin as she placed her hand over her startled heart. "Deidara, what are you doing? I'm late for work!" Sakura narrowed her eyes as she tried to move around him, but her attempts seemed futile.

"We already called in the hospital; they've given you the day off, yeah!" He informed, rather cheerfully. Sakura's eyes widened, her only excuse to leave was now practically in flames.

"I don't believe you." She said briskly, trying again for the door. Only for Deidara to grin "Itachi's already called them, you can check if you like." He shrugged casually.

She inwardly sighed as she let him pull her along to the dining room; the table was filled with mouth-watering foods that would usually be found at the most high class restaurants that Sakura usually only bought on special occasions. Her bemused gaze shifted from the other members who either looked smug (Hidan) or smiled at her. She decided to let her guard down a bit, as she sat down slowly on the chair Deidara had pulled out for her.

They all greeted her good morning before tucking into their own breakfast; Sakura hesitated to eat, as she felt uncomfortable. Tobi seemed to notice this, "Sakura-chan, why aren't you eating? Are you sick?" All of a sudden, he moved near her as he checked her forehead. He seemed almost frantic, Sakura sighed as she smiled weakly.

"I'm fine Tobi; it's just...why go through all this trouble?" Sakura mumbled softly, her eyes flickered from Tobi to her empty plate. Itachi, who occupied the seat on her left glanced at her and stated "You deserved a break, Sakura-san. You hadn't rested anytime this week."

With that statement, Sakura's cheeks flamed up. This was true, but it was only because Sakura had spent most of her time in the hospital, she felt completely drained everyday she came home. She didn't mind though, she worked hard everyday to help sick people, it was her job.

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard from Sasuke that you have been working nonstop, you shouldn't overwork yourself Sakura-san." He said sternly, the pinkette sighed as she ran a hand through her damp hair. "I know that Itachi-san, but I also have a duty to take care of my patients." She met his obsidian eyes with her determined jade eyes; she noticed his lips curl into a half smile and immediately averted her eyes back to her plate in evident embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan, you're so cool!" Tobi beamed at her.

"Whoa, that's fucking impressive Sakura." Hidan nodded in admiration, as he munched on his breakfast. Sakura smiled sheepishly, maybe this morning wasn't going to be that bad, after all.

The others voiced their opinions, while some mumbled. Either way, Sakura flushed with the compliments, despite constantly having them by the nurses she worked with.

"So, that's why you're all here...to check up on me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow; she earned a few blushes here and there, a number of awkward coughs and the broad grin from Tobi.

"Yup! We were all worried that you weren't getting much sleep!" Tobi pouted slightly, pointing his fork at her. "You should take care of yourself Sakura-chan!"

"But—"

"No buts, you will rest today, yeah."

"..." Sakura sighed, and took a bite of her chocolate chip pancakes. There was no point in resisting, besides she had the day off work, there wasn't any harm in taking a break once in a while.

"So...what have you guys got planned for the day? " It was an innocent question really, nothing to be bothered about. Sakura glanced curiously around her table, to find dejected expressions all around.

"We have to attend boring meetings, yeah." Deidara rolled his eyes, as he watched in satisfaction the object of his affections smiled at him.

"I think I'll visit the library, there's a book I need to return." Sakura trailed off, pondering where she had last placed it.

"How about you go out to lunch with me Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked his big child-like eyes sparkled brightly. Sakura looked at him for a moment, as if actually considering his offer. She was about to reply when Madara decided to butt in. "Heh, she's rather go out with a _real_ man than a child, Tobi." He smirked, casually draping an arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"You're old enough to be her dad, yeah." Deidara added his two cent in, his one blue eye narrowed in irritation of the older Uchiha.

"Big deal, besides Sakura likes older men." As Madara was conveniently sitting on her right side, he leaned close to her ear and nibbled lightly. This simple motion caused Sakura to blush as she squeaked in surprise.

Then, all hell broke loose.

"Madara you fucking bastard!"

"I'm going to kill you Madara!"

"Guys, calm down!" Was Sakura's feeble attempt at preventing the males from starting an unnecessary fight over a trivial thing. More insults were exchanged, and Sakura being sick and tired of having to go through this every time they visited, she simply settled with bashing them over the head before returning to her breakfast.

Itachi's smirk was concealed as he sipped his coffee, as Tobi, Deidara, Hidan and Madara all sported a new head bruise. Sakura rolled her eyes at their childish whining directed at her as she finished off her breakfast.

"Tch, Kids these days," Kisame shook his head as he drank his tea.

* * *

A/N: I finally finished the one-shot! With that done, I can rest:-) I've been meaning to enter one of Vesper chan's contests before, but I was never happy with my ideas until now –who doesn't like reading a bit of Akaksuki x Sakura?

I apologize for any/all mistakes; it's been awhile since I've wrote something like this so I might be a bit rusty!

Please review! Constructive criticism is also appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

Saku-chan


End file.
